transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics
Rules can be found here: TACS Olympic Rules __TOC__ Medal Count Schedule/Event Logs 2035 Olympics Opening Ceremony (Wednesday, Aug 13, 7 PM EST) Autobot FFA - Gold: Springer! Silver: Jazz! Bronze: Imager! Decepticon FFA - Gold: Blast Off, Silver: Razorclaw, Bronze: Wrath EDC FFA - Gold: Forge, Silver: Poise, Bronze: Aramasu Hikage Poker - Gold: Jazz! Silver: Zipline! Bronze: Crusade! Rugby - Tuesday, Aug 26, 8 PM EST Land Race - Gold: Sideswipe! Silver: Zipline! Bronze: Discord! Air Race - TBD Size 2 and below FFA - TBD Closing Day - Tuesday, Sept 18, 7 PM EST Combat Brackets * Using the brackets below, find someone in your weight class and a judge/referee (can be anyone) to preside over the match. * Fight IAW the rules governing each bracket. * Report the results on Bboard 37 (2035 Olympics board). * Post the log (not required). Gladiatorial Competition Gladitorial Combat Rules Lightweight Class * James Bailey VS Hound: Victor: Hound * Sunstreaker VS Sideswipe: Victor: Blitzwing * Torque VS Crusade - Victor: Torque * Vendetta VS Blades - Victor: Blades Middleweight Class * Twin Twist VS Airlift - Victor: Twin Twist * Wrath VS Repugnus - Victor: Repugnus Heavyweight Class * Shockwave * Grimlock * Razorclaw VS Cyclonus - Victor :Cyclonus Full Combat Competition Full Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Poise VS Vendetta - Victor: Poise * Harbinger VS Crusade - Victor: Crusade * Blades VS Avarice - Victor: Blades * Mute VS Rush - Victor: Rush * James Bailey VS Battletrap - Victor: James Bailey Middleweight Class * Soundwave VS Rippersnapper - Victor: Soundwave * Imager VS Airlift - Victor: Airlift * Kenya Momesa VS Velum - Victor: Kenya Momesa * Blast Off VS Repugnus - Victor: Blast Off Heavyweight Class * Shockwave VS Grimlock - Victor: Grimlock * Defcon VS Roadbuster - Victor: Defcon Team Combat Competition Team Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Shiftlock & Poise VS Crusade & Zipline - Victors: Zipline & Crusade * Brigand & Rumble VS Avarice & Harbinger - Victors: Brigand & Rumble * Battletrap & Scorn VS Daniel Witwicky & Spike Witwicky - Victors: Scorn & Battletrap Middleweight Class * Rippersnapper * Airlift * Sunstreaker * Sideswipe * Arcee & Blast Off VS Imager & Wrath - Victors: Imager & Wrath Heavyweight Class * Grimlock * Roadbuster * Defcon * Springer Round 2 Gladiatorial Competition Same rules as Round 1. Lightweight Class Round Robin to determine Gold/Silver/Bronze: *Hound VS Torque - Victor: Torque * Hound VS Blades-Victor: Blades * Blades VS Torque - Victor: Torque Gold: Torque Silver: Blades Bronze: Hound Middleweight Class *Twin Twist vs Repugnus for Gold/Silver *Wrath vs Airlift for Bronze Heavyweight Class Full Combat Competition Lightweight Class Poise vs Crusade: Victor Poise Rush vs ??? (possibly Crusade OR James Bailey?) Blades vs James Bailey: Victor Blades Middleweight Class Soundwave Airlift Kenya Momesa VS. Blast Off: Victor: Blast Off Heavyweight Class Grimlock VS Defcon for Gold/Silver Shockwave VS Roadbuster for Bronze Team Combat Competition Lightweight Class Zipline Crusade Scorn Battletrap Brigand Rumble Middleweight Class Imager Wrath Heavyweight Class Results Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! Extra Certificates/Achievements Coming as soon as they are awarded. Basically, any admin running an event can award a sort of bonus prize for good sportsmanship, exceptional creativity, spectacularly bad luck, et cetera. Snail Slayer [#375] - For murdering Turbo, you sick bastard! Earned by Blitzwing during the 2035 Land Race. Improvised Overlord Device [#379] - For making a bomb out of his referee, Overlord. Earned by Sandstorm during the 2035 Olympics - Autobot FFA.